Thank You For the Rain
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: TetsuyaxOC Teal is a member of the Kasanoda syndicate and friend of Kasanoda. So when he shows up with a strange man will love bloom between the two? There isn't many TetsuyaxOC fics out there so I'm being awesome and posting one :)
1. A New Face?

**Hello my lovelies! I was re-watching Ouran the other day and found out that Tetsuya's voice sounded so familiar because HE IS KURAMA! (For those who don't know, Kurama is from Yu Yu Hakusho, which I do not own.) Anywhos, I DO NOT OWN Ouran High School Host Club! So don't sue or I'll use Kyoya as my lawyer!**

* * *

_*Ritsu is Kasanoda's first name_

**Name: Teal**

**Appearance: Named because of her teal eyes, has red/brown hair**

* * *

"Hello young lord, oh," I looked at the man with him, "who's this?" I smiled at the guy.

"Hey Teal, this is Tetsuya." I smiled and stuck out my hand,

"Hello, I'm Teal." He smiled lightly and shook it before I laughed, "Oh dear, you two must be cold, come on in!" I ushered them inside before grabbing a few towels. I had been with the Kasanoda Syndicate for a while now as the cook for Ritsu Kasanoda; I had known Ritsu for years before that though. "You two are soaked to the bone!" I looked up at the two boys, being a good 4 inches shorter, and smiled, "Are you hungry?" they both nodded as I set to work making soup, happy Ritsu had made a new friend.


	2. Ice Water and New Feelings?

**Next day**

"Good morning Tetsuya," I smiled at the man.

"Morning Teal." He nodded and watched me cook breakfast,

"Okay, so on your chores for the day you can help me cook or help clean," I looked over at him. he sat in thought,

"Can I help you?" he asked sheepishly. I smiled and nodded,

"Sure thing! After this I'll give you the tour okay?" he nodded and watched me finish up before putting everything on a plate and following me to Ritsu's room. "Morning Young Lord! Time to get ready for school!" I shouted into the room, set down the food, grabbed Tetsuya, and hid behind the door.

"Um, Teal? Why are we hiding?" he asked. I laughed lightly,

"Well you see, the Young Lord isn't really a morning person." Understanding shone in his eyes as I stepped out. "Come on Young Lord, I will come in there with a bucket of ice water again if you're late for school!" I threatened, smiling when a thump and rustling of a person running around was heard.

"Ice water?" Tetsuya asked. I smiled nervously,

"It was my first day and I didn't realize that pouring ice water on him would be bad," Tetsuya laughed as I pouted, "he wouldn't wake up!" this only caused him to laugh harder as I rolled my eyes and dragged him out of the room and began the tour.

* * *

"So did you figure everything out?" I panted, the Kasanoda syndicate members saw us and immediately got ready to attack, causing me to hit them in the heads with a broom.

"Yes, I believe so," he was also out of breath. I laughed and helped him up from our lying position on the grass.

"Okay then, I'll make some lunch and you can start sweeping okay? The Young Lord should be home in a couple of hours from school." He nodded and walked to where we keep the cleaning supplies as I went back into my home of the kitchen.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

**_Tetsuya's POV_**

As I began sweeping I couldn't help but feel happy about the choice I made for leaving. Everyone seems a lot nicer here and more like an actual family. _'Especially Teal.' _I blushed lightly before shaking my head, clearing all thoughts about the ocean eyed girl, and going back to sweeping.


	3. Not Afraid?

**_Teal's POV_**

After lunch we all ate and everyone introduced themselves to Tetsuya. I smiled lightly and checked the time, _almost time for Ritsu to be home_. I grinned as the syndicate members' voices chorused together as a 'welcome home' speech. Rolling my eyes, I smiled when my favorite redhead came into the kitchen and sat down, pulling out his homework.

"Hey Young Lord, did you have a nice day?" I asked. He glanced up at me and nodded, but stopped suddenly,

"That guy, Tetsuya, he's not afraid of me," he said suddenly. I smiled,

"And?"

"Well, you're the only one who isn't afraid, and even then I scare you sometimes." I laughed,

"Well Ritsu, being chased around would scare anyone," I replied, referring to the 'ice water' incident. He chuckled as well while I continued, "And besides, you're too adorable to be afraid of!" I whisper yelled and tackled him. He yelled and tried to squirm away from me, his face going beet red,

"TEAL!" I laughed and helped him up,

"Aw, you're no fun, no one lets me hug them!" I pouted, going back to making dinner. "Anyways, do your homework and dinner will be ready in a bit 'kay?" he nodded and went back to his schoolwork.


	4. Teal's Past and Hugs?

**Next Day!**

"So Teal, why did you come to the syndicate?" Tetsuya asked me. I smiled,

"Well I've known the Young Lord for a couple years and I had nothing better to do so he offered me a job," I shrugged, "nothing too serious."

"What about your parents?" I laughed,

"They didn't exactly like me so they were fine with it." He looked confused,

"What do you mean, you seem like a nice person to me." I smiled,

"AW!" I hugged him, "You're so sweet! But they didn't like me because I 'wasted my time with pointless cooking.' I didn't really care though, they wanted me to be more like them, I wanted to be me." He pet my head and smiled,

"Good job." I smiled back as my eyes widened,

"HEY, YOU ACTUALLY LET ME HUG YOU!" I shouted. He stared at me, utterly confused,

"Yes." I grinned,

"No one here lets me hug them, and I love hugs!" he smiled,

"Well, they are supposed to be gangsters, I don't think a small girl hugging them really boosts up their scariness." I laughed,

"Yeah, you're probably right." I shrugged and stood up before waving to him and going inside to make dinner.


	5. Day Off!

**Skip about 5 months**

It was Saturday so Tetsuya and I were off. Currently we were in his room, him sitting in a chair while I lounged on his bed.

"What should we do today?" I asked. He shrugged as we went back into comfortable silence.

"Do you just want to walk around the city?" he asked. I thought about it before nodding,

"Sure, sounds like fun!" I got up and looked down at my pajamas, "I probably need to change though huh?" he gave me a 'what do you think' look. I laughed and walked over to my room. Slipping on some jeans and a white shirt with my blue hoodie I walked back over to his room. He was in his usual clothes already and was now tying his hair up in a ponytail.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. He smiled and nodded before we stopped by Ritsu's room to tell him we were going to be gone most of the day. When we were done with that we began walking the Japan streets and looking around randomly.

*0*0*0*0*0

By the end of the day we were laughing and talking about stupid things, but we were also far away from the syndicate.

"Hey Tetsuya, do you know where we are?" I asked, concerned. He stopped and looked around before his usual tan face paled,

"Yes and I think we should be going, come on Teal!" he began to drag me the way we came. I was very confused but we made it back in record time. We walked in to see the members of the syndicate rushing around the kitchen and smells of burning food caught my attention. I looked at Tetsuya wide-eyed before rushing into the kitchen to see that I was correct, burnt food was everywhere.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING TO MY KITCHEN?" I yelled, freezing everyone in their tracks.

"Um, hey Teal!" they smiled nervously as I walked over and sat on the counter. Smiling sweetly I addressed everyone,

"Hello, now, I want every single one of you to clean this kitchen until it sparkles, do we have that clear?" I asked in my sickly sweet tone. Everyone paled and nodded, immediately getting to work on fixing it up. I sighed and smiled at Tetsuya, "Let's go check on the Young Lord yes?" he nodded as we walked over to Ritsu's room. Knocking lightly I opened the door, "Young Lord, are you okay?" I asked. When it opened all the way we saw Ritsu lying on his bed, reading a book. When he saw us he jumped up,

"You came back! Do you know what those idiots did?" he yelled. I smiled and nodded,

"Yes and they're currently fixing the problem, now, we were just checking to see that you're fine which you are so you can go back to reading," I waved before we walked to my room. I yawned and looked over to Tetsuya, "Well, I'm beat, night!" I hugged him. He smiled and waved,

"Goodnight Teal."


	6. New Outfit?

**Skip to when Kasanoda meets the Host Club!**

"Bye Young Lord, have a good day!" I sang. He nodded at me in reply. I went back to cleaning dishes, smiling when the screams of my fellow syndicate members and Ritsu's yelling was heard. I laughed lightly as I finished and walked outside.

"Hey Teal!" Tetsuya waved. I smiled and waved back, walking over to him.

"Morning Tetsuya, anything planned?" I asked. He shook his head,

"The syndicate thinks that the Young Lord is mad at someone from school," he stated. I frowned,

"Why?"

"Well he didn't take his car, and his temper seems a bit short today." I thought about it,

"Hm, maybe he just needs some more sleep," I shrugged_; he did seem a bit off this morning_. I shook my head and smiled, "Anyways, do you want to help me shop for groceries?" I asked. He nodded as I told everyone else before setting off to the store.

I was about to make dinner when I heard Tetsuya's scream and the door slam. Concerned, I ran over to Ritsu's room and knocked.

"Ritsu, are you okay?" I asked softly. He opened the door wide enough for me to slip in but I didn't see him until he stepped in front of me. My eyes widened, "Oh dear, what happened?" I asked, looking at his new outfit.

"I was trying to get help not to be scary and _this _is what they suggested." I smiled softly before sitting with him, helping undo his hair to the normal straight style.

"You thought an appearance change would help?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded,

"Yeah, I just don't want people to think I'm scary!" I frowned and set my hand on his shoulder,

"Ritsu, don't let them change you, that's all I want you to remember okay?" I asked. He nodded as I stood up, "Good, now dinner's going to be ready soon so get your work done."

"Hey Teal?" I looked at him,

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I smiled,

"Not a problem." I walked out and went to the kitchen before running straight into Tetsuya. I almost fell but he caught me, causing my face to heat up. "Sorry!" I jumped up and began making dinner, cursing the darn blush. This had been happening a lot lately with both of us; we would both blush and things would be all awkward. I finished dinner quickly before handing it to Tetsuya, "Can you give this to the Young Lord?" I asked. He nodded before walking off, I began to clean the dishes before overhearing the conversation with the syndicate, but the one that stood out the most was Tetsuya's comment;

_"Oh yeah, I see them hanging out together a lot. Fujioka does have an unusually cute face - I mean, for a guy." _I burst into the room,

"WHAT?" I yelled, storming over to him before taking a breath, "No matter, we must be here to support the Young Lord no matter what yes?" I asked calmly. Everyone still seemed a bit put-off but nodded, "Good, let's try not to do anything rash now." On the inside though I was freaking out, I've known him for a while and I never thought he would be into that. I sighed and shook my head, _no matter; we have to be here for him._


	7. Together At Last

**Next day!**

We both looked up when the sky turned dark after Ritsu left,

"Oh dear, looks like it might rain, I hope the Young Lord has his umbrella." I frowned,

"He didn't have it on his way out." We both sighed,

"I guess I'll have to give it to him then." I smiled,

"Ooh, can I go with you?" he seemed hesitant,

"Pretty please?" I used the face I knew he couldn't resist. He finally caved,

_"_Okay."

**Skip to Host Club after school**

"Sorry to interrupt but is the Young Lord Kasanoda here?" we both looked in to see him wearing a kitty maid uniform. I stared wide-eyed as Ritsu ran over to Tetsuya and grabbed him by the collar, "Sir, it's no big deal. You can do whatever you want in your spare time." My friend began to freak out,

"What you think this is some kind of hobby of mine!" he yelled before running out of the room. Tetsuya and I ran out to find him, easily getting lost in the giant school. When I looked over at him he had a scowl on his face. I was confused until I saw two guys yelling at Ritsu and being tied up by the twins. We rushed over as Tetsuya began yelling and cursing at the men, revealing that he is the son of the mob boss of the Sendo syndicate, but he left home a year ago due to difference in opinion. When the men left because they were scared he turned to Ritsu and began to tell him that he knew his true personality and reminded him of when they met. _So that's why he freaked out when we were in that part of town._

"I really wanted to be like you." Ritsu got shocked, "Oh I almost forgot, we came here because of this," he held up the umbrella, "it looked bad outside so I thought I would bring this to you. Don't want the Young Lord to catch a cold, everyone would be worried." Ritsu smiled and took the umbrella.

"Oh man, I need to tell Fujioka sorry about earlier!" he ran off. Soon enough the Host Club ran off as well, saying something about changing rooms. I walked over to Tetsuya and helped him up, causing him to blush again. When he tried to walk off I jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist,

"Nuh-uh we need to talk about what's up with us. We keep blushing and getting awkward and I'm tired of it! What's wrong with us?" I got off and looked him in the eye. He took a breath before grabbing my shoulders and crashing our lips together. My eyes widened but I kissed back. When we pulled away we were both blushing, "Well, that's one way to tell me huh?" I teased. He laughed and put his forehead on mine,

"Yes it is." I rolled my eyes and smiled,

"So the reason you freaked out that one time was because you ran away?" I asked, sitting by the fountain. He nodded,

"Yeah, sorry about that." I smiled and laughed as he held my hand,

"No problem."

**Tetsuya's POV**

I smiled as she laughed; holding her hand and intertwining our fingers I couldn't help but feel relaxed next to her.

"Hey Tetsuya?" she looked up at me.

"Hm?"

"Thank the stars for the rain huh?" I laughed,

"Thank you for the rain," I agreed.


End file.
